1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an optical disk apparatus in which warning information is recorded in a second format when recording is performed in a first format and an optical disk recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with widespread use of a digital video technology, sometimes plural formats are used for one medium. However, confusion is possibly promoted because the recording and reproduction are performed in the plural formats. Therefore, there is known a technique for a countermeasure against the promotion of the confusion.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-346428 discloses a technique in which, in the case where the recording is performed in different physical formats to the same kind of medium, the recording is performed in one of the physical formats to the optical disk in which the recording is performed in another physical format, whereby the optical disk cannot be recognized as a normal optical disk.
However, in the technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-346428, because plural kinds of application data do not coexist on one medium, unfortunately user-friendliness is decreased even if compatibility can be removed.